Positif Thinking
by ZeHunHanus
Summary: luhan selalu pikiran positif walaupun dia tahu sehun selingkuh


Tittle : positif thinking

Main Cast : Lu han, Oh Sehun and Byun Baekhyun

Rate : T

Warning : Typo? Biasalah..

Cerita pasaran, alur berantakan, membosankan maklum masih belajar.

LUHAN POV

Aku hanya tersenyum miris sambil menatap layar handphoneku. Jujur aku akui tidak ada yang menarik dari handphoneku ini. Aku hanya menunggu pesan ataupun panggilannya namun nihil. Aku mengelus layar handphoneku yang menampilkan wajah tampannya dengan sayang, aku ingin sekali mendatangi rumahnya dan teriak kalau aku sangat merindukannya mungkin menonjoknya juga ide yang bagus agar dia tahu bagaimana rasa sakit merindukannya. Cih alamat rumahnya saja aku tidak tahu, bagaimana aku bisa mengunjunginya. Kekasih macam apa aku ini. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan aku tidak tahan rasanya ingin menangis karena menahan rindu ini, kenapa dia belum ada kabar? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah dia selingkuh?Atau dia melupakan kalau aku ini kekasihnya? Ah tidak-tidak aku harus positif thinking. Pasti dia sedang sibuk jadi tak sempat menghubungiku, Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan segera bangkit dari ranjangku.

"Luhan baru seminggu dia tidak ada kabar, bagaimana dengan orang lain yang tidak ada kabar berbulan-bulan, kau harus kuat" gumamku menyemangati diriku sendiri. Aku segera berjalan ke dapur dengan rasa malas, aku mulai mengambil peralatan masak dan mengambil bahan-bahan untuk memasak. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar hatiku terhibur walaupun sedikit.

Aroma masakan mulai masuk dalam indra penciumanku. Seandainya Sehun ada disini dia pasti akan mencoba masakanku, dan memujiku kalau masakanku ini sangat lezat. Dia akan menciumku sebagai hadiah. Aku tersenyum memikirkannya tapi apalah daya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, itu angan-anganku saja.

Tokk.. Took.. Tokk.

Aku mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Aku segera mendekati pintu itu tapi tak lupa mematikan kompor jangan sampai rumahku gosong karena kecerobohanku.

Tunggu. Apakah aku tidak sedang berkhayal? Apakah aku hanya berimajinasi? Aku menghentikan langkahku dan hanya menatap pintu itu tanpa berniat membukanya. Cih aku pasti sudah mengigau.

Took tokk.

"Luhan buka pintunya, ini aku baekhyun. Aku punya info penting." aku dengan refleks membuka pintu itu, menatap baekhyun dengan nafas ngos-ngosan dan wajah yang berkeringat. Apakah dia berlari ke sini?

.

.

.

"Terima kasih Luhan" ucapnya dan segera minum sekali teguk. Pasti dia kehausan. Aku hanya duduk disampingnya dan menatapnya.

"Luhan dengarkan aku baik-baik, kau harus memutuskannya" aku mengernyitkan alisku. Apa maksudnya ini

"Yaaak baek apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau tahu dia, si Oh Brengsek Sehun itu tak sungguh-sungguh denganmu. Dia tak mencintaimu. Dia hanya mempermainkanmu. Aku tadi melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri dia berciuman dengan Irene sangat ganas"

Aku menatap mata baekhyun mencari kebohongan, tapi sepertinya baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh. Tidak mungkin sehun melakukan itu tapi kenapa sangat sakit? inikah rasanya sakit hati? Beginikah rasanya diselingkuhi? rasanya seperti ribuan pisau menusuk jantungku dan menyenggol paru-paruku. sangat sesak. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di otakku. Aku harus percaya sama Sehun, jangan dengarkan orang lain. Mereka hanya iri.

"Lu kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya baekhyun dengan nada khawatir sambil mengelus punggungku.

"Yaa.. Aku baik"kataku lirih, aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah aku baik-baik saja. Aku berdiri dan menatap baekhyun, aku harap dia peka kalau aku ingin sendiri dulu.

Baekhyunpun berdiri dan mengerti dengan tatapanku. Aku segera menghantar baekhyun, baekhyun hanya menatapku dengan iba tapi aku sempat baekhyun tersenyum. Ah mungkin aku hanya salah lihat. Aku kemudian menutup pintu dan hanya melihat jam dinding. Aku segera mengistirahatkan tubuhku di sofa, perkataan baekhyun terus terngiang di kepalaku. Apakah baekhyun berkata jujur? Aku akui sudah ratusan kali baekhyun menyuruhku putus dengan sehun. Tapi aku selalu membantahnya

Tokk. Took. Tokk..

Aku melirik pintu dengan malas. Apakah baekhyun tidak mengerti kalau aku ingin sendiri, aku pun membuka pintu, aku hanya diam tak berkutik, menatapnya. Dia Oh Sehun. Dia muncul dihadapanku. Apakah aku bermimpi? Aku segera mencubit pipiku. Sakit? Itu lah yang kurasakan jadi aku tak bermimpi? Aku segera melingkarkan tanganku untuk memeluknya. Aku sangat merindukan namja ini

Tapi apa yang terjadi? dia hanya melewatiku dan bahkan melirikku pun tidak. Aku hanya tersenyum miris. Ah mungkin dia sedang lelah jadi dia ingin beristirahat. Yaah luhan kau harus berfikiran positif.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, aku memperhatikan penampilannya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, cukup berantakan.

"Sehu-"

"Sebentar lu, kau tidak lihat aku sedang lelah" katanya dengan nada dingin.

"Ma-maaf" hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari bibirku, aku menundukkan kepalaku dan segera pergi ke kamar meninggalkannya seorang diri. Dan lagi-lagi perkataan baekhyun muncul di otakku. Sepertinya itu benar kalau Sehun selingkuh. Tidak. Tidak mungkin, sehun mencintaiku dia tak mungkin selingkuh. Aku harus selalu berfikiran positif.

"Lu.. Temani aku nonton tv"

.

.

.

Kami menonton tv dalam keadaan diam, tak ada satupun yang memulai obrolan, aku tak cukup berani uuntuk memulai percakapan. Bahkan tayangan di televisi yang menampilkam acara komedi tidak dapat membuat kami tertawa. Hanya rasa canggung antara aku dan sehun. Aku melirik sehun, penampilannya masih sama seperti tadi.

"Sehun" panggilku

"Hm" jawabnya dengan sangat singkat. Jantungku berdegup dengan sangat kencang, aku harus memastikan bahwa yang dikatakan baekhyun itu salah.

"Irene itu siapa?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. saat aku menyebutkan nama wanita itu, sehun tampak tegang. Atau aku hanya salah lihat.

"Kau mendengarnya dari mana?" tanya sehun balik tak menjawab pertanyaanku dia menatapku dengan tajam aku segera menundukkan kepalaku aku takut.

"Da-dari Baekhyun" kataku terbata-bata. Tubuhku menegang saat tangannya menyentuh daguku dan mengangkat daguku agar aku bertatapan dengan Sehun

"Dia hanya temanku, tak lebih" katanya sambil mengelus daguku dengan ibu jarinya.

Aku tahu dia berbohong, aku melihat bercak lipstik berwarna merah di bajunya. itu pasti milik Irene. Aku hanya tersenyum aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, tapi aku sangat mencintainya.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah menceritakannya Hun" ku tatap sehun tapi dia hanya diam tak berniat menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku menghela napas rasanya tambah sesak.

Sehun mengecup bibirku aku menatapnya tidak percaya. "Ayo kita tidur aku tahu kau lelah" sehun meninggalkanku sendiri dan berlalu ke kamar. Mungkin sehun sangat lelah. Akupun menyusulnya ke kamar.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku ketika aku merasakan handphone berdering. Itu bukan handphoneku itu handphone sehun aku hapal nada deringnya. Semua tentang sehun aku hapal.

Tapi aku hanya menutup mataku tidak tahu kenapa hatiku menyuruhnya untuk melakukan itu.

"Halo sayang" sehun memanggil dia sayang. Bahkan sehun jarang sekali memanggil aku sayang. aku meremas selimutku.

"Besok aku akan mengunjungimu sayang. Saat ini aku bersamanya" bersamanya? Pasti maksudnya aku.

"Tapi sayang.. baiklah aku akan ke sana. Dasar kekasihku ini sungguh manja" kekasihku? Lalu aku apa? Bibirku bergetar tak tahan dengan rasa sakit ini. Aku merasakan sehun bangkit dari kasurnya. Aku membuka mataku dan menatap sehun bersiap-siap. Berharap dia tidak pergi. Aku menutup kembali mataku aku pasti hanya bermimpi ya aku pasti bermimpi Tapi mengapa air mataku menetes? Bahkan sangat deras.

Aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Dia benar-benar pergi. Aku menutup mataku erat dan melupakan kejadian tadi. Malam ini aku hanya mengisinya dengan menangis sampai aku tertidur saking lelahnya menangis.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, aku melihat ke samping. Aku benar-benar tidak bermimpi sehun benar-benar pergi. Aku tidak tahu apa kekuranganku? Aku selalu berusaha sempurna dihadapan sehun. Apakah irene lebih cantik dariku? Apakah irene lebih seksi? Apakah irene lebih sempurna?

Lagi-lagi air mataku menetes, kenapa aku cengeng sekali?

"Mama.. baba tak bisakah aku ikut dengan kalian? Aku sudah tidak sanggup di dunia ini." Isakku dan memukul dadaku. Tuhan bantu aku. Ini sangat sesak.

Ckleekk

Aku menatap sehun dengan air mata yang menghiasi pipiku. Sehun mendekatiku dengan wajah khawatir. Khawatir? Cihh sepertinya tidak. Dia hanya peduli dengan wanita itu.

"Sayang kau kenapa?" Kenapa baru memanggilku sayang. Aku berdiri di atas ranjangku ketika sehun ingin memelukku.

Hikss hiksss hanya isakanku yang terdengar. Sehun hanya diam menatapku.

"Sayang kenapa mena-"

"Berhenti memanggilku sayang sehun, aku tahu kau sudah tidak mencintaiku. Tapi kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku?"

"Apa maksudmu sayang?"

Sehun menarik tanganku dengan kuat, dan sekarang sehun memelukku. Aku memukul dada sehun dan memberontak agar pelukan kita lepas.

"Hikss.. hikss.. sehun kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Melakukan apa sayang?"

"Kau selingkuh dengan irene kan? Iyakan?"

"Luhan sayang ti-"

"DIAAAMMM" teriakku.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi kan?" Tanyaku

"Iya itu benar. Dia hanya mencintaiku" aku melototkan mataku, aku mengenal suara itu. Dia.. dia

"Baekhyun?" ucapku tidak percaya

"Iya luhan sahabatku?"

"Ja-jadi sehun selingkuh denganmu?" Aku menatapnya tidak percaya, baekhyun hanya memutar matanya malas

"Ta-tapi kau bilang Irene yang se-"

"Irene? Cih itu hanya tipuanku lu. Kau tahu mengapa sehun mau denganmu? Karena dia hanya memanfaatkanmu lu. Sebenarnya aku muak denganmu karena kau lama sekali memutuskannya padahal aku sudah mempengaruhimu untuk putuskan sehun. Tapi sekarang usahaku tidak sia-sia. Terima kasih luhan sayang"

Aku menatap mereka berdua jadi sehun selingkuh dengan sahabatku. Bahkan saat ini mereka tanpa merasa bersalah berciuman dihadapanku. Pantas saja Sehun selalu bertatapan mata dengan baekhyun, pantas saja Sehun selalu membantu baekhyun, pantas saja sehun selalu meninggalkanku. Pantas saja baekhyun selalu saat kita kencan. Pantas saja baekhyun selalu mempengaruhiku untuk putus dengan sehun.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku tertawa, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tertawa.

"Hahahaha.. ini sangat lucu. Hahahaha.. hikkssss.. hiksss ARRRGGHHHH" teriakku dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Aku menyalakan shower dan terduduk. Aku tidak dapat menerima kenyataan ini. Kenyataan ini terlalu pahit.

Satu jam telah berlalu dan aku masih menangisi yang telah terjadi. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul, aku berdiri dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan basah kuyup, aku tidak peduli badanku basah atau lantai basah karena perbuatanku. Aku juga tidak peduli kedua orang itu lagi. aku menghapus air mataku kasar. Aku segera berlari ke dapur dan mencari benda itu. Hanya benda itu yang akan menolongku.

LUHAN POV END

.

.

.

"Telah ditemukan mayat di apartemen xxx kamar 1220 Dugaan sementara korban tewas bunuh diri dengan cara menusuk sebuah pisau ke jantungnya. Korban berinisial L-H. Berumur sekitar 20. Korban diduga bunuh diri ka-"

Piipp

Seseorang itu hanya menghela nafas dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak percaya kalau luhan berani melakukan itu. bersalah hanya itu yang dia rasakan.

"Maaf lu aku tidak bisa jadi kekasih yang baik" batinnya dan air matanya pun menetes penuh rasa bersalah dan penyesalan.

END


End file.
